Zuko and Katara: What Never Was
by saxwarrior
Summary: A series of one-shots following Zuko and Katara's paths during the decades from the end of the Hundred Years War leading up to the events in Legend of Korra. When I first watched A:TLA, I was convinced that Zuko and Katara were meant to be together, and it still baffles me that they're not. These one-shots examine their relationship into their adulthood.
1. Serendipity

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

...

...

serendipity |ˌserənˈdipitē| noun: discovering something nice while trying to find something else

"No lightning? What's the matter?" Zuko mocked. For the first time, the tides were turned. He was completely focused, completely composed and his sister was absolutely losing it. Her entire world was falling around her into little pieces and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

It was working. He could see it. "I'll show you lightning!" Azula yelled.

And it began. Zuko set himself into a defensive stance as Azula started separating her positive and negative energy, creating the lightning. She kept it up, and more and more lightning amassing around her.

Too much lightning. Zuko was beginning to wonder if he could even redirect that much power, and then he saw it.

Azula was always good at hiding her intentions. She was too unpredictable, but not today, and Zuko saw it in her eyes just before it happened. She wasn't going to aim her lightning at him, and Katara was standing behind him.

Azula let loose the power. "No!" Zuko shouted, his heart suddenly racing as he leapt as fast as he could to intercept the lightning. He was almost there, he could catch it. He did.

The lightning touched his hand, entering into his flow of energy. He felt the familiar sense of exhilaration, but fear. He hadn't prepared correctly and he instinctively let the jolt flow up into his arm. He remembered the stomach and realized he'd misjudged the instant the lightning hit his heart, then everything turned black.

He regained consciousness for a moment, to see Azula attacking Katara. He tried to stand, tried to firebend, but his body refused to move.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, aware on some level of Azula and Katara dueling somewhere near him. He thought about Katara, someone he hadn't considered much before.

Katara was a remarkable person, even before he dueled her at the North Pole, though he would never have acknowledged it at the time. When she spoke to him at Ba Sing Se, he felt like he was hearing things she hadn't said to anyone before. It was out of anger, but still, she was opening up, and he'd learned so much about her strengths during their search for the Southern Raiders.

He thought about the first act of kindness she'd ever done him, offering to help heal Uncle Iroh back at Tu Zin when Azula had shot him. If only he'd joined the Avatar then, he may have had the opportunity to know her better. Maybe even...

That was the first time Zuko had even considered the notion. What if Katara and Zuko could've been more than friends? She was pretty, smart, talented, and a powerful bender. She didn't always make him feel comfortable, but no girl ever had, even Mai.

His half-conscious thoughts were interrupted by a cool, cleansing feeling over his heart. His eyes slid open to a beautiful sight. Katara was touching his burned chest, healing the wound, an intense look of concentration, and when she realized he was awake, a bright smile.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko said, weakly.

Katara smiled. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the day passed with mixed feelings of relief and exhaustion. Azula was taken away and imprisoned. Zuko knew he would have to do something about her, but it had to wait. He needed time to recover.

That night, he slept in his own bedchamber again. There was a soft knock on the door. "I'm awake," Zuko said, his voice cracking a little from the pain.

The door opened and Zuko saw Katara's silhouette against the light. "Aang and the others are staying at Wulong for the night. They'll be here tomorrow." She approached the bed and felt his wound. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," Zuko said, dismissing her hand. "Thank you." He had to ask it. "Now that the war is over, what are you going to do next?"

"I don't know," said Katara, looking out the window. Zuko knew she was looking toward Wulong Forest. Toward Aang.

Should he say it? He figured he'd have to. She'd find out eventually anyway.

"Toph overheard you and Aang," he admitted, "that night on Ember Island, during the intermission for that stupid play."

Katara blushed. "He loves you," Zuko said.

Katara turned away from him. "He's only twelve."

"But wise beyond his years," said Zuko. "And I know what real love looks like. I remember my Uncle and his wife."

 _I felt it with Mai_ , he thought to himself. _But that's over, and I could feel it for you now._

Katara fingered her mother's necklace thoughtfully. "I think I've been afraid of losing him in this war," she admitted, "but now that it's over, I think I may want to try."

 _And I won't try to hinder that,_ Zuko decided. "You should. It's like my uncle says, life's too short."

 _We didn't have much chemistry anyway._

...

...

A/N: Please don't hate me, fellow Zutarians. I'm writing this for my benefit. I need to understand why Katara chose Aang and not Zuko.


	2. Momentous

momentous: an event of great importance or consequence, especially when considering the future

...

...

It was Eclipse Day, the anniversary of the failed invasion. There was a ceremony at the Fire Nation Capitol- a memorial for those who had fought and died in both sides at that spot exactly ten years earlier.

After the service, with stirring speeches from those who had been there and those who had lost loved ones, a familiar flying bison soared out over the bay. With the shore far over the horizon and no land in sight, he touched down. In his saddle were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko.

"This is near the place," said Sokka, standing up. "This is our approximate location when we resurfaced for air.

"Why did you fly us out here?" Toph demanding, waving her arms in frustration. "Everything I'm able to see is here on Appa's saddle!"

"Because, I have an important announcement," Sokka said, closing his eyes and raising a finger proudly.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to share, too," said Aang, also rising. This was an impressive move on his part. In ten years, he'd grown a fair bit, surpassing both Sokka and Zuko. He was a much more imposing Avatar now.

Sokka scoffed and waved him off. "Please, Aang, I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear mine first. I have decided..." he paused for dramatic effect. "To run for representative of the Southern Water Tribe on the United Republic Council!"

Toph and Katara both laughed. "What's so funny?" Sokka asked lamely.

"You?" Toph demanded. "A politician?"

"I'm plenty qualified," said Sokka. "Ten years ago, would you have pegged yourself for the teacher type?"

Toph smirked. "Suppose not."

"And now you run a school," Sokka said. "I've always had strong leadership instincts. I think I'm ready."

"It's your life," said Toph. "Personally, I couldn't stand a city government job."

"A life of politics isn't an easy one, Sokka," Zuko advised. "In the Fire Nation, not many choose it who aren't born to it. You've seen me struggle to do the right thing in the eyes of my nation and the world these past ten years."

"I know," said Sokka. "But I'm willing to try."

"Speaking of decisions that can affect your entire life," said Aang, "I'd like to make my announcement now."

He reached behind him into the folds of his sash.

And he withdrew a necklace.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Is that-?" started Sokka

"No way," said Zuko

"What?" asked Toph, angrily.

"A... betrothal necklace?" asked Katara, rising to her feet in an instant.

"Well, we've already been together ten years," said Aang. "What's the rest of our lives?"

Katara seemed too shocked and giddy to speak or even take the necklace. "Stunned silence is a 'yes', right?" asked Toph, also standing and elbowing Katara in the shoulder.

"It is," said Katara, hurriedly. "I mean, it's not- but- ah- what I mean is."

"She's trying to say it," said Zuko, laughing.

"Yes!" Katara said, throwing her arms around her fiancé's neck and hugging him tight. As she did, she inadvertently knocked the necklace from Aang's hands and it fell onto Appa's saddle.

Zuko instinctively reached out for it, and made to hand it back to her, but she hadn't noticed it had dropped as she was kissing Aang passionately.

Something stirred in the pit of Zuko's stomach. Was it envy? No, he was happy for his friends. The only affection he'd had for Katara was short-lived, a few agonizing hours he'd spent mostly doped on pain medication. Katara was not a girl Zuko could envision himself with.

But that night, high up in the Fire Nation Palace, Zuko tried in vain to fall asleep. He tried not to envision Katara throwing herself into _his_ arms.

...

...

Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.


	3. Transcend

transcend (v)- to surpass a limit or achievement. to go beyond your limits

…

Katara pulled the cloak tighter around her- half to keep herself and the baby warm, half to conceal herself. Even here in the Northern Water Tribe, as far away from home as it was possible to be, she was still recognizable.

She followed the steps she'd memorized years ago until she came upon the door, and she heaved it open. Once inside, it was warm.

"Look little one," she whispered to her belly. "The spirit oasis."

The little waterfall still flooded the pool happily as Katara knelt down to inspect Tui and La. She bowed before them respectfully. "Forgive me, spirits," she said, "but the world's need is great…" she considered it a moment. " _My_ need is great."

The koi fish backed away, and Katara undid the stopper to the glass vial Pakku had given her nearly twenty years ago.

"Who goes there?" came a voice.

The baby suddenly kicked and Katara nearly dropped the vial in the pond. She quickly stood with her hands up to indicate she wasn't armed.

The speaker was only a boy- he couldn't have been older than fourteen. He was dressed in the furs of a Northern Water Tribe guardsman. There was also something familiar about him.

Then Katara recognized him. "Prince Marko?" she asked.

The boy had grown nearly eight inches since she'd last seen him two years ago for his and his class's ice-dodging commencement. Now his hair was cut shorter, reminding Katara strongly of Sokka, and he had the hint of facial hair around his mouth.

"Master Katara?" he asked. "I didn't realize you were even in the city?"

Katara nodded as she approached, her hand on her protruding belly. "Yes, Marko. And sadly it must remain that way."

Marko looked at the vial in her hands. "You're stealing spirit water?" he said. "But why- ?"

"There's no time to explain," said Katara. "But I assure you, I have the blessings from the moon and ocean spirit."

Marko looked at her skeptically, surely wondering how much spiritual authority the Avatar's wife actually had.

Katara decided she'd better explain. "Lord Zuko has fallen gravely ill. Given the uprisings in the Fire Nation, we can't lose him- especially when he has no heir of his own. My prince, you must understand the delicacy of the situation."

Marko nodded. "I will always obey the will of the spirits. They confided my fortune in me, and I must serve them."

Katara nodded her thanks and started to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What fortune is that?" she asked, turning back.

Marko looked at her and said, "That I will have two great sons. The spirits told me they will both be great rulers, but that one will be wicked. I should teach them both the will of the spirits, to keep the world in balance." He gestured to the door. "Go. Heal Fire Lord Zuko, if the spirits have willed it."

Katara left without another word, the boy's words ringing in her ears.

Zuko opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The Jasmine Dragon!" came a familiar voice. "The finest tea shop in Ba Sing Se!"

True enough, Zuko looked around and there he was. "Uncle?"

"Hello, my beloved nephew," said the man, smiling broadly. He was not alone. Seated at the table next to him was a young man in Fire Nation armor. It was Zuko's cousin, Lu Ten!

"This can't be…" said Zuko. "You both died years ago."

"Yes," said Iroh. "But you… you have only died moments ago. Welcome, and rest in peace."

Zuko blanched. "I'm dead!?"

Iroh and Lu Ten both laughed. "I'm only joking, my boy!"

"That's not funny, Uncle!" said Zuko, but he found himself also fighting the urge to laugh. "I've been on the verge of death for weeks! You can't play tricks like that!" Iroh was still giggling as he poured three cups of tea.

Zuko sipped his cautiously. He felt warm. "Am I going to die?"

"No," said Iroh. "As we speak, your friends are going to great lengths to keep you alive."

"So cousin," said Lu Ten, "why have you allowed yourself to nearly die without an heir to the throne?"

"Calm yourself, Lu Ten," said Iroh. "I'm sure the Fire Lord has an explanation."

"Well," said Zuko. "I'm over thirty years old and unmarried."

"Have you not found love?" said Iroh.

"No…" said Zuko. "Well…" his cheeks turned red. "I've been seeing a girl."

"We know all about her," scoffed Lu Ten. "A commoner, and an Earth Kingdom girl at that!"

"Which is why we've been keeping our affair a secret," said Zuko. "And even if we wanted to have children… I can't."

His uncle and cousin watched him as he hung his head in shame. "Azula's lightning," Iroh said. "Even in death, your sister haunts you. When she struck you all those years ago, she made you barren. My dear nephew, I'm so sorry."

Zuko shrugged. "It's nothing to me. I never pictured myself as a father. But… the nation does need an heir."

Iroh cleared his throat. "Zuko… it just so happens, Lu Ten and I have a solution."

"Before I left the war, I was having an affair with a married woman," said Lu Ten. "Her husband was a Naval Officer in the southern fleet. When I left her, she was with child."

"That girl is the Fire Nation's only hope," said Iroh. "Your cousin and I have watched her these past few years. She's a bullherder named Onji, and she lives on the easternmost island in the Hezabah archipelago."

"She's studious and a quick learner," said Lu Ten, unable to conceal his pride, even for an illegitimate daughter he never met. "A fantastic bender and warrior."

"And not a bad dancer," said Iroh. "And perhaps most importantly, she is a woman of great honor."

Zuko nodded. "How do I prove to the nation that she's an heiress?"

"Her mother mailed a letter to the palace to be opened upon my return and coronation," explained Lu Ten. "When Ozai became Fire Lord, she fled to the Hezabah archipelago to keep the child safe, but from what we can tell, Ozai never knew of the girl. The letter remains forgotten."

"Go," said Zuko. "Lead your people, with your niece under your wing."

Zuko nodded. "I will."

Suddenly, he was lying in his bed, Katara kneeling over him with spirit water cleansing the illness from his veins. "Haven't we been here before?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded. "We must stop meeting like this."

Zuko looked at her enormous belly. "Please tell me that's still your first baby in there," he said.

"Fourth," said Katara. "You've been in a coma for ten years!"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Who's Onji?" asked Katara. "You kept saying her name in your sleep."

Then, Zuko remembered. "A girl who's in for a big surprise," he said.


	4. Whimsical

whimsical (adj)- to be playful/ unpredictable, especially in an appealing or amusing way

Katara watched from the front porch as her children played in the sand. Aang told her Republic City was too unsafe with the whole Yakone business, so she decided to take the children away to their home on Ember Island.

She put her hand on her belly, privately enjoying her third pregnancy. This baby was so much less rambunctious than her other two. It worried her at first, but every time she sensed the baby's chi inside her, she knew she was carrying another powerful bender, just like Kya.

And who knows? Maybe this pregnancy would finally bring Aang the airbender he'd always wanted.

"No bending, that's not fair!" yelled Bumi from the sand.

Sure enough, every projectile shell Bumi threw over his sand-fortress was shattered in the air as Kya drew from the ocean beside her.

"Nya nya!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

A long shadow suddenly blocked the sun and the children looked up simultaneously. "Reinforcements have arrived!" cried Bumi.

Katara followed their gaze and smiled broadly. Fire Lord Zuko was riding on his dragon, Druk, to see them.

Whenever Katara and Aang came to their vacation home, Zuko made a point to visit. With instructing Onji on the ways of the courts and leading the nation, it seemed he never had time to go to Republic City anymore. The sad truth was, as the years passed, they saw each other less and less.

"Fire Lord," said Bumi, after Zuko had dismounted from his dragon. "Help me take out those Water Tribe savages!"

"Oh, no!" said Zuko as he dived behind the fort with the little commander. "Are they really as savage as all the stories claim?"

Katara rolled her eyes. The children in Republic City had started this insane game of "Soldiers and Savages"- a game Katara firmly believed was based on the city's prejudice against Water Tribe immigrants flowing into the city. For years, she'd been repulsed by it, imploring the schools to do something about it. Then Kya started attending school and Katara had never seen her more happy than when the other students playfully called her the waterbending warrior. Kya was too young to understand the racist undertones, but so were the other children, Katara supposed. For the time, Kya was included in their play, and that was what mattered.

She watched now as Zuko sent tiny fire bombs, no bigger than sparkles really, at Kya's fort. She was proving just as adept at extinguishing them with her bending as she was at Bumi's clumps of sand.

"We'll never stop her, she's too powerful," said Zuko, hunkering down. "We need a diversion. Cover me!"

Bumi and Kya both laughed as Zuko leapt into the water. Katara wondered what his plan was. Then, both children squealed in delight as Zuko used his bending to boil the water into a thick steam. Kya simply parted it, revealing Zuko standing in no-man's land, sopping wet.

"Retreat!" Bumi yelled and Zuko made a wild show of running around like an arctic hen with its head cut off. Kya sent another jet of water at Zuko's feet and knocked him on his butt.

"Do you surrender, sir?" Kya asked.

"Yes, please spare me, great warrior chieftess!"

"Warrior Chief!" Kya corrected. "Girls can be chiefs just like boys can!"

"Oh of course, how silly of me," said Zuko, standing up.

After a proper scolding for his sexism (but not his attack on her fort), Zuko climbed the steps and collapsed in the chair next to Katara.

"I can't believe you lost that battle," said Katara.

Zuko shrugged. "The Fire Nation is no match for such a worthy opponent."

He and Katara looked at each other, the sound of the waves and the gulls adding to the serenity of the moment.

"How's the little one?" asked Zuko.

"He's doing fine," said Katara. "He's quiet. I appreciate it, given everything that's going on."

Zuko nodded. "He'll have a lot of work catching up with those two," he nodded at Kya and Bumi, who were now working together to create an even bigger fort.

"How is the situation in Republic City?" asked Zuko.

"Aang wrote yesterday," said Katara. "He and Toph arrested Yakone and sent an appeal to the last judge to take him before the City Council. Sokka has been preparing testimony on the nature of bending abilities. I sent him all the research I could find. I think we can bring his crime network down if the council sees reason."

Zuko nodded. "I'm thankful for that. Onji is coming along great. She'll make a fine Fire Lord. We've done a lot to make the world for our children."

Katara rubbed her belly again. "I hope you're right." Then she gasped. "He just kicked! Feel!"

Zuko reached across and put his hand on her belly. Katara felt the warmth of his hand and of his smile. "I feel it," he said.

Katara couldn't help but smile.

For years later, as her children grew into adults, as her family tore itself apart, Katara would remember that moment on the beach with her children and one of her closest friends. It would stand out in her memory as the last truly happy moment before it all fell apart around her.

Even at the time, she realized its magnitude. After a lifetime of conflict, it finally seemed as if all was right with the world.

Little did she know that that very night, her husband shared a kiss with another woman.


	5. Heartstrings

heartstrings (n)- the deepest feelings, the strongest sense of affection

Years later, Katara found herself on that beach again, this time alone. Aang was on Air Temple Island with Tenzin. Kya was traveling the world, sending her mother post cards and letters every chance she could get. Last time, she included a detailed description of the Ba Sing Se zoo, which legend claimed was built by her father (although no source could prove it and Aang had never mentioned it). Bumi was in boot camp at Fort Ukano near the famous city of Omashu. Every letter railed of his expertise in military procedure and etiquette.

Thinking about her family made her heart hurt, and she wept openly as she walked across the sand. It was night, and there was hardly anyone about this late. A couple of teenagers avoided her eyes as they passed. She didn't care.

She couldn't understand where she'd gone wrong, or how she'd missed it. How could she have been so stupid? To think after all these years of living the dream life, her husband- the Avatar- the man she'd had faith in since before she knew him- could betray her like this.

Had she done something wrong? No, of course not, she thought. She'd done so much. She'd raised three accomplished children. She was world renowned as the grandest master of waterbending and healing. She'd been one of the founders of the United Republic. And she'd fought and won in at least ten historic battles leading to the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai.

Did she have regrets? Of course. She regretted being rude to Toph when she'd joined them. She regretted using the twisted, demented art that was bloodbending. She regretted supporting laws and regulations in the city that ultimately led to the violence in the streets. Was that what this was? Punishment from the spirits for helped building Republic City? They called it the land of opportunity, but was that dream dead now that the reality was so corrupted by crime, sickness, and poverty?

A shadow fell over her and it took a moment to think what it could be. In the sky, the moon was full and Katara thought she saw the glimmer of dragon wings flying by it.

It could only be Druk.

Zuko's here, she thought.

Without realizing it, she'd walked most of the way to his beach house. Finding comfort in the knowledge that she had a friend on the island, she proceeded. She walked up the sandy steps to Zuko's back door and knocked.

It occurred to her how late it must be, and wondered if by knocking, she'd disturbed Zuko's sleep.

A light flicked on- she presumed Zuko had lit one of the lamps in his kitchen and the door opened.

She hadn't realized how long it'd been since she'd seen him in anything other than his Fire Lord robes. Yet here he was, standing in pajama bottoms and…. frankly, not much else.

"Katara?" he asked. He grabbed a coat off the hook and pulled it on, hardly doing anything to conceal his physique. "What are you doing here?"

What a question, Katara thought. She didn't even know. "Um…" she thought. Then Zuko's expression changed and she realized how she must look.

Her hair disheveled, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Come in," said Zuko standing aside.

Without having to ask, he made her favorite tea- a blend of Pekou, Pouchong, and Congou. Katara had invented it at Iroh's shop and called it Earth Kingdom breakfast. She wondered how he knew and she supposed she must've mentioned it one time or another during the days of Iroh's shop. Had he really remembered that after all these years?

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, once they both had half a cup.

"It's a long story," said Katara.

Zuko shrugged. "You're talking to an insomniac. I'm not going anywhere."

Katara smiled at his weak joke. "I guess it started when Tenzin was born. I was done having children, but Aang wanted more. He kept bringing it up and I told him I didn't want any, but he refused to listen. I thought he just wanted a big family."

She shook her head, amazed at her own stupidity. Why hadn't she realized it at the time?

"Three isn't enough?" asked Zuko.

"Three is plenty," said Katara. "But only one airbender isn't."

"Oh," said Zuko. Then clarity dawned on him. "Ohhhhhh."

"He was breeding with me," Katara said, angrily. "Like a manic water bison trying to get as many offspring as possible. He kept saying, 'we have a duty to bring back the air nation' and I just…"

She stopped talking and trembled in anger. "I can see where he's coming from, I can," she said. "But the thought of him treating me like… some airbender baby factory for years without even talking to me about it…"

Zuko was silent as she went on to describe how that revelation had illuminated even more. How obvious it now was that Tenzin was Aang's favorite. That Aang was secretly disappointed in Bumi and Kya.

"He said that?" Zuko interrupted.

"No, but it's obvious," said Katara. "Even the children made comments growing up about how Tenzin was such a daddy's boy and I scolded them!" Her voice caught in her throat as tears started to grip her again.

"I accused my children of bullying their baby brother all the while Aang was disappointed in the children. In our children! I can't imagine being disappointed in them! Did you know Kya memorized the names of every Water Tribe Avatar? Every. Single. One. And Bumi can tell you in excruciating detail how exactly to win any battle scenario he comes across. I've watched him do it. He explained to me in detail how to defeat an opponent when you're outnumbered five-to-one and in a corner. He worked on it like it was a riddle, scribbling notes and drawing diagrams for twenty minutes before he showed me and said if executed properly, he wouldn't lose a single man! How could you not be proud of children like that?"

Zuko could only shake his head and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "So after that argument, you came here?"

Katara guffawed. "I wish I had. That argument was five years ago! We worked it out. I eventually calmed down and explained that I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't want any more children. Not that it mattered anyway. It wasn't long before I was too old."

"Too old?" asked Zuko.

Katara laughed at him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I keep forgetting you're a lifelong bachelor. A woman only has so many years before she can't have children anymore. We have all the eggs we'll ever have and as we lose them, we get closer to _juejing_. That's what it's called when a woman gets old. You men are lucky. You can go on and keep having children for years beyond us."

Then she noticed the look on Zuko's face. She'd said the wrong thing, forgetting how sensitive he can be. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I can't have children."

Katara's jaw dropped. "Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry." She really meant it to. Guilt started to pile on to the anger and shame she was already feeling. She didn't know what else to say.

"It doesn't matter," said Zuko. "I've come to terms with it. Back to you- why is all this coming up now?"

Katara's heart sank. She couldn't tell. It was too scandalous.

"If I tell you- if the world finds out… I can't do that to Aang."

She looked back up at Zuko with tears in her eyes, wishing she could tell what he was thinking. Maybe he had an idea- had she said too much? She needed to leave, she realized. She couldn't tell him about the affairs. She couldn't tell him about the bastard children, planted like seeds all over the world. Whatever she knew of Aang's character, the world needed its Avatar. Exposing him would destroy everything he'd worked for- everything they'd all worked for their entire lives. She couldn't tell him that Aang had secretly arranged to follow up with the dozens- she dreaded to think hundreds!- of women around the world who maybe just maybe had the airbender gene in their children.

She got angry again just thinking about it and she asked if she said she needed to leave. Zuko only nodded and walked her out.

Her anger was no less assuaged, but she was glad she'd had someone to talk to who would keep her secrets. When she reached home, she found a messenger hawk waiting for her. It was smart of Aang not to trust the new wire- anyone could intercept it. She opened the letter, read it quickly, and threw it into the ocean. What did she care that none of the bastards were airbenders? If anything, it only helped hide the scandal. Aang's secrets could die with her.


	6. Faded

faded (adj.)- to disappear or gradually die, to become dull, to lose color

It occurred to Zuko that he could count on one hand the number of times all six of the original team had been together since the end of the war. Whenever they tried to do get-togethers, at least one of them would be absent.

The last time had been the coronation of Onji as Fire Lord. Afterwards, the team had retired to Zuko's private estate, allowing Onji and her family to settle into the palace. It had been a good time. Zuko didn't know the extent of Aang and Katara's marital problems, but they were still together, and as far as he could tell, still very much in love.

Sokka had never married or had children, and neither had Suki. Toph was accompanied by two daughters, both perfectly charming in their own way. That night, Zuko hired the finest culinary artists in the Capital to prepare dinner. He could still remember it.

He had sat at the head of the table, reminiscing with the others about Onji's accomplishments as princess.

Aang was to his right, talking about his own brief encounter with Onji. Apparently they had met once when Aang was still a child skulking around the Fire Nation.

Katara sat next to her husband, laughing as she retold the story of their secret dance party where she'd first met Onji.

Sokka was next to her, laughing along, and occasionally stroking his chin thoughtfully. He would later tell Zuko that he decided to grow a beard.

Next to him, at the far end of the table, was Suki. She looked radiant in her formal Fire Nation gown and Zuko wondered how long it'd been since he'd last held her in his arms. Years, certainly. Now he caught her eye across the table and she winked.

Next to her were Toph's daughters- Lin and Suyin, quibbling back and forth about something or another.

Although she sat next to them, Toph didn't intervene, instead laughing and correcting Aang and Katara's storytelling every chance she had.

That was it, Zuko realized. That was the last time the six of them had been together- the last time they had been happy.

It was only a couple of years after that that Toph sent Suyin away from Republic City- Zuko never found out why. Later Toph herself disappeared and hadn't been heard from since. She should be here for this, thought Zuko.

Suyin was now the matriarch of isolationist Zaofu, Lin Chief of Police in Republic City. Neither of them were present either.

Suki had quietly passed away a year or so ago. Zuko hadn't been able to make it to the funeral, which was a very private ceremony on Kyoshi Island.

Sokka was the only one here for this sad occasion, his arm wrapped bracingly around his nephew's shoulder. Tenzin looked old beyond his years, the young man's expression not yielding to any emotion. Katara had disappeared days ago- the White Lotus was still searching for her.

The physician stepped out of the door. "He's asking for you, Tenzin. He doesn't have long."

"Go," whispered Sokka and Tenzin entered the room.

Zuko and Sokka were left alone with the doctor. "We still don't know what it is?" asked Sokka.

"I can't explain it," said the physician. "It's as if his immune system is shredding his brain. Unheard of in this part of the world."

"In this part of the world?" asked Sokka.

The physician sighed. "The truth is, his symptoms match those exactly of a venereal disease spreading among the Foggy Swamp waterbending tribes."

"What does that mean?" asked Sokka.

The physician said bluntly. "Venereal diseases are spread through sexual contact."

Zuko thought back to the night Katara revealed too much on Ember Island. It had been easy enough to surmise that Aang had led a double life. Zuko didn't know if it was one affair or many, but it didn't matter. He'd secretly harbored a grudge against his friend for hurting Katara the way he had. No girl should ever be reduced to tears by a man who supposedly loves them. He knew _he_ would never have hurt Katara like that and he privately thought this was Aang's retribution. But there was a bigger picture at stake.

"You must never speak of this disease to anyone," said Zuko. "Is that understood?"

"My Lord," the physician said, "we have to study it. I must publish my findings! This infection is sweeping the swamps. Hundreds more become infected every day! The Earth Kingdom can't help. The Fire Nation and the United Republic aren't offering any aid. If the Avatar himself can catch this, surely the world's finest physicians and researchers would do more research! More outreach!"

The physician was pleading to two of the most powerful world leaders. Zuko couldn't allow it. He hardened his heart and shook his head. "The world can never know," repeated Zuko. "Is that understood?"

The physician yielded. "Of course, my Lord. Forgive me."

The door to the bedroom blew open suddenly and Tenzin yelled out. "Doctor!"

Zuko caught a glimpse of Aang's body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. The physician rushed back in, closing the door behind him.

Sokka was weeping. "You know how he got this disease, don't you?" he said between sobs.

Zuko only nodded.

Sokka wiped his eyes. "Gosh. Now I'm mad. If he wasn't dying, I'd go in there and kill him myself."

Zuko had to laugh at that. "He made plenty of mistakes- not the least of which was running away all those years ago and disappearing as the world broke out into war."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "I haven't thought of that in years."

"History will remember him as the Avatar who saved the world," said Zuko. "The Avatar who created the United Republic- that shining beacon on a hill he called it. The model for the world."

"I suppose that's good, right?" asked Sokka. Zuko said nothing.

Tenzin and the physician returned. "He passed out," said the young airbender.

"He won't wake again," said the physician. "I'll sit with him."

The three men retired to the dinner table, where the Air Acolytes brought them food. None of them touched it.

It was another three hours before the physician came and said that the Avatar had passed away in his sleep.

It was another nine hours that Katara rushed into the building, two White Lotus agents at her side. She ignored them as she rushed to her husband's sickroom. She ignored them as she bent the spirit water across her husband's lifeless shape. Then she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"There there, mother," said Tenzin, helping her stand. He took her to the bedroom.

Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. He'd never pitied Katara more in his life.

Tenzin and Katara spoke for a long time. When they emerged from the bedroom, Tenzin announced that Aang's body would be laid to rest at the Southern Air Temple.

Sokka said he'd arrange to have a procession through the streets of Republic City.

Katara said nothing, only standing with the men around her, holding arms around herself. Zuko wished he knew what she was thinking.

"I will commission a statue in his honor," he said. "The largest statue in the world. It will be a gift from the Fire Nation to the United Republic."

Katara said nothing to this. She didn't say a word the rest of the night.

When Zuko awoke the next morning, Tenzin told him that Katara had gotten a ticket on a ship for the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko didn't realize that he wouldn't see Katara again for a long time. While he was at the procession, she was not. While she was at the funeral, he was not. While he was at the commemoration of Avatar Aang Memorial Island, she was not.

Finally, Zuko was at his grandson's commencement when Katara announced the next Avatar- a southern water tribe girl named Korra.


	7. Seasons

seasons (n)- periods of the year

The freezing water cut into his limbs like the night at the North Pole when he'd dived in frigid waters for an entirely different purpose.

Zuko pulled himself out of the water and onto the frozen tundra. The Southern Water Tribe. Using stealth that hadn't left him in the nearly seventy years since, he ghosted over the snow, the crunching of the crystallized water lost in the wind and his own echoing heartbeat.

He marked the building he wanted and stuck to the shadows until he reached it. Surprisingly, there was still training going on at this late hour.

A young girl, no older than thirteen, was waterbending back and forth like a master. This must be Korra.

Zuko pulled his hood up to better conceal the identifiable scar. "You've been training hard," he said suddenly. The girl spun around, shooting the water at him, but Zuko had anticipated it. He sidestepped it as easily as if she'd told him she was going to do it. That certainly caught her off guard.

"How'd you do that?" the young Avatar demanded.

"Hard training," Zuko replied. He heard a soft noise behind him, almost like a giggle suppressed too late. He turned around and there she was. Eighty years old and as beautiful as ever.

"Korra, that's enough for today. Head on home, now."

Korra nodded and bowed. "Good night, Sifu Katara."

Zuko smirked as Korra left. "It's been a long time since an Avatar called you that."

"Not really," said Katara. "Aang called me that until his dying day."

There was the hint of grief still in her voice and Zuko suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was still too soon. But he'd come this far...

"I miss him," he admitted. And he meant it. Whatever Aang had done to his family, to the world, to Katara, he had been Zuko's friend for the entirety of his life.

"It seems they all went at once, didn't they?" Katara asked. "Toph. Suki. Aang. Sokka. Our generation's fading fast."

"The pair of us have years ahead still, I'm sure," Zuko assured her. "But it's not a lifetime, like what we had at the end of the war." He still remembered the feeling. It was so... peaceful. The war was simply over. The entire world seemed wrought with possibility and every last citizen couldn't wait to go see what their opportunities were. Together, Zuko and his friends provided that opportunity in the form of a new nation. They'd dedicated their lives to it's protection and for what? The world's problems were never ceasing. Crime. Poverty. Disease. It was like fighting a many-headed serpent. Every time you cut off one, another took its place.

Now that Zuko was old and full of regret, he just wanted one thing. He knew what he had to say. He'd wanted to say it every day of his life.

"I would have done things differently, if I could. With Uncle and the fall of Ba Sing Se, of course. But also with you."

His heart was racing, but Katara was listening aptly. Was that surprise in her eyes? Zuko tried to ignore it.

"You were the last in the group to accept me, but you were the one I wanted to accept me the most," Zuko said. "Imagine? Me, Fire Lord, and you, a waterbending master, wife of the Avatar."

Katara stared wide-eyed.

"But even after I'd discovered my destiny and lived it, I still felt guilt. I knew Aang had won you over and that you would only ever love me as a friend. It was the brotherly thing to do, I think- backing off. But-"

"Zuko, stop," Katara interrupted. "I know where you're going with this..." She seemed scared almost. Zuko hadn't seen that side of her since she was fourteen. It was... heartbreaking.

Katara closed her eyes and composed herself. "I still only love you as a friend."

Even though Zuko had known that was what she was going to say, he still felt the hurt. Why did he have to try? To prove to himself that he could?

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

"Don't be," he said quickly. "It's not your fault. And it shouldn't be your problem."

He turned to go, hoping she would call out to him, say something. Don't leave me with the last word, please, he thought.

But she did. He left.

He kept walking.


End file.
